Insane For You
by Chibi World Domination
Summary: Spencer just wanted it to end, but HE won't let it go.


**_Insane For You_**

Spencer curled up on his side. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed. The sun was hitting on his bare back and the comforter covered his legs from the cold room. He was perfectly fine in the spot that he was in. Moving further down, he buried his body into the sheets and cover hoping that he could just fall back asleep. His eyes closed slowly as his mind started to wander. His muscles started to loosen and he curled deeper into a ball. The man's breath slowed as he wandered into the land of sleep.

Bang!

Molton brown eyes flashed open and he felt his heart skip a beat from the noise. Eyes wandered around the room looking towards his door and then to his window when nothing seemed to be there. Uncurling and slowly lifting off and out of the comfort and safety of his bed, he walked towards the door cautiously. The house had only one floor and his room would be the first one to be seen if you looked down the hall. His bare feet met the cold, wooden floor. He cringed as the coldness sent tiny shocks through his feet. Bedhead hair covered most of his vision but he still could see where he was going. He slowly turned the corner keeping his back to the wall.

It was there on the coffee table that he saw a black wrapped present with an innocent white bow on it. There was a card that spelt out his name in a messy cursive way. A red lipstick stain of cheshire smile adorned the card under his name. He closed his eyes and slid down the wall, curling his body into himself as tears started to form, blocking his vision. There was truly no escape from him. This was the third safe house that he had been transported to.

Why did this have to happen to him? He kept his head down for so long but that seemed to have not worked at all. It was actually funny a little bit. Him, a lonely and quiet librarian caught the eye of someone like HIM. His breath sped up as he pulled at his now blonde hair. He remembered all the gifts that HE sent, each gift getting more elaborate and disgusting. How he dreaded going home each night to see a black box sittingat his door step or even in his bedroom. He tried to talk to the police but they were as scared as he was. He tried to go over friends' houses but they wouldn't let him stay for the night in fear of their families. Soon he stopped sleeping and started passing out at work from refusing to sleep at home, even going as far as trying to stay in the library, but that wasn't allowed. It wasn't until the FBI came for a hotel shooting that he saw a bit of hope.

He had rushed to the station screaming to see the FBI. He didn't care if the cops were looking at him as if he lost his mind. He was on the verge of losing it anyway, so it didn't matter if he lost it a little more. With enough yelling and threatening, he finally got to see an agent. Her name was Jennifer Jareau but JJ for short. She had tried to calm him down but that didn't work he needed to see the leader. They had sent her out here so he wouldn't feel intimidated by her which he didn't care about, if anything his anger traveled to her as he demanded to see the person in charge. Before he could have continued his tirade of threats, he came strolling in. His body showing off the air of dominance and a look at me feel. Glaring at him a bit, Spencer walked up to him and apologized for the chaos but asked to talk to him somewhere private.

With a bit of hesitation the man soon known at Agent Hotchner led him to an interrogation room. It was there that he informed him about HIM. The gifts, the letters, everything spilt from his mouth as he started to scream in frustration of everything. It was starting to weigh too much for him to continue carrying. The agent looked at him with sympathy and talked to him on what to do. His ears were ringing with news that he was going to be helped. Since the unwanted attention, Spencer let out a smile and almost passed out from the weight lifted off of him. From there, he filled out paperwork and had interviews with officials. After a couple of weeks, he was placed under witness protection.

The first safe house was a small cabin in the woods. It had a homey type of feel that had calmed his nerves. There was plenty of books that kept him entertained and the officers that were stationed around the area that talked to him. He felt at ease at the cabin, at least that was for the first two weeks. The lanky man had gone on a monitored walk to the lake. The day was nice so he didn't mind spending it outside for a bit. The sun was bright and the air carried a bit of crispiness to it. Autumn was approaching soon. Reid smiled softly and looked out to the lake and opened his book, he tried to read, but the officer that followed him out had ushered him to a SUV and started to drive quickly through the forest. Later that day he found out that there was a present on the deck. A purple dyed rose and an eyeball was inside it .

The second safe house was a flat in New York. Because of the break in at the last one, Spencer had decided to change his appearance to blonde and wore a bit more flamboyant attire than his usual sweaters. The flat was in a busy business district and the amount of officers had increased but they had easily blended into the crowd. He felt a bit safe here. He even gotten a job as a cashier at some bakery as George Handle. A odd name but nonetheless a new name for a new life. His life was starting to look up. It had been about a year before another present which Spencer discover on his way home. He had gotten off of work early and decide to walk home instead of being driven there.

The amount of agents and officers were less than it was when he first started his new life. To be honest, he was glad to be by himself for a little bit and just think. That was until he opened his door to see candles littered about and a woman with her chest ripped open. Assuming that it was her blood, was splashed against the walls spelling out "I Missed You". He had ran out and threw up after remembering who the woman was. She was his first girlfriend. Since then, he never asked anyone out again.

Which now led to being here. The gift sitting there so innocently like it has done nothing wrong. Oh, but it has. So many things had gone wrong since the very first of it's kind. Spencer looked up at it and decided to just open it. It wouldn't have mattered to have a fingerprint check. It always came clean so this one wouldn't have been any different. Looking down at it, long fingers pulled on the bow to undo it. He took his time to open it, mentally preparing himself for what he would see. In it was joker card with a heart.

He closed his eyes and put the lid back on it. He didn't know if it was human or not but he didn't care right now. The card was the last thing that HE left him. Flipping it over, Spencer eyes glazed over with defeat. He didn't have the energy to deal with all of this. The scrawny man walked over to the black couch and just layed there. There wasn't a point in checking the house for the deranged man. He never stayed since the first gift. Closing his eye hoping to sleep a little bit, he let the card fall from his hand. It floated down with the words that made him give up what little hope he had.

 _Let's end this game. Time to go home._

 _Love,_

 _Joker_

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking if I should make this into a series, Review!


End file.
